


[Audiobook] Project Talk It Out: A Glee 4x04 Reaction Compilation

by canarian, klb, mriaow



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Compilation, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarian/pseuds/canarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mriaow/pseuds/mriaow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Project Talk It Out—an audio compilation of reactions to Glee Season 4 Episode 4: The Breakup. Featuring 17 fics, one meta post, and one episode clip, read to you by oohshinyfangirl, klb, canarian, mriaow and judearaya, from the bottom of our hearts. Courage!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Audiobook] Project Talk It Out: A Glee 4x04 Reaction Compilation

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This has some really painful stuff in it (but I promise that the end is full of healing and hope). It contains an emotional clip from the episode, there's lots of exploration of depression and heartbreak, and I'm pretty sure that at least three of the five readers—including myself—actually cry at some point during this compilation. I am incredibly, incredibly proud of it and hope that in the end it will be more cathartic and healing than anything, but... I also wanted to warn about the content so that you don't find yourself in the middle of all of that without being ready for it.

 

[ ](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Project%20Talk%20It%20Out.m4b)

  
[Download Project Talk It Out Audiobook (M4B, 3:59:18)](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Project%20Talk%20It%20Out.m4b) (right-click save)

[Download Zipped Folder of Project Talk It Out (MP3s, 3:59:18) ](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/Project%20Talk%20It%20Out.zip) (right-click save)

 

 **Contents** (to download individual mp3 files, right-click save. To stream, just click):

1\. Intro ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Intro.mp3)) by [klb](http://podklb.livejournal.com/)

2\. [Breakfast](http://djchika.tumblr.com/post/33105402909/glee-rpficlet-83-breakfast) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Breakfast.mp3)) written by [djchika](http://djchika.tumblr.com/) and read by [oohshinyfangirl](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/)

3\. [Freezing](http://wowbright.livejournal.com/22396.html) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Freezing.mp3)) written by [wowbright](http://wowbright.livejournal.com/) and read by [klb](http://podklb.livejournal.com/)

4\. [Tipping](http://stut--ter.tumblr.com/post/33257839588/drabble-tipping-pg-13-reaction-to-4-04-blaines) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Tipping.mp3)) written by [stut_ter](http://stut--ter.tumblr.com/) and read by [canarian](http://randomactsofdouchebaggery.tumblr.com/)

5\. Episode clip: Teenage Dream/Blaine's Confession

6\. [Rending](http://judearaya.tumblr.com/post/32971740244/ficlet-rending) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Rending.mp3)) written by [judearaya](http://judearaya.tumblr.com/) and read by [klb](http://podklb.livejournal.com/)

7\. [Sunrise](http://flaming-muse.livejournal.com/431962.html) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Sunrise.mp3)) written by [flaming_muse](http://flaming-muse.livejournal.com/) and read by [mcollinknight](http://mcollinknight.livejournal.com/)

8\. [Crash](http://threepwillow.tumblr.com/post/32938789886/crash-4x04-reaction-fic) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Crash.mp3)) written by [threepwillow](http://threepwillow.tumblr.com/) and read by [oohshinyfangirl](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/)

9\. [so quite new a thing](http://wordplayitout.livejournal.com/27288.html) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/so%20quite%20new%20a%20thing.mp3)) written by [wordplayitout](http://wordplayitout.livejournal.com/) and read by [mcollinknight](http://mcollinknight.livejournal.com/)

10\. [A Type of Mo(u)rning](http://the-multicorn.tumblr.com/post/33399159855/fic-a-type-of-mo-u-rning-kurt-centric-kurt-blaine) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/A%20Type%20of%20Mo\(u\)rning.mp3)) written by [the_multicorn](http://the-multicorn.tumblr.com/) and read by [judearaya](http://judearaya.tumblr.com/)

11\. [Starring Blaine Anderson as Humpty Dumpty](http://stultiloquentia.dreamwidth.org/176795.html) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Starring%20Blaine%20Anderson%20as%20Humpty%20Dumpty.mp3)) written by [stultiloquentia](http://stultiloquentia.livejournal.com/) and read by [mcollinknight](http://mcollinknight.livejournal.com/)

12\. [Reaction Ficlet 4x04](http://fleurdelisee.tumblr.com/post/33024247810/reaction-ficlet-4x04) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Reaction%20Ficlet%204x04.mp3)) written by [fleurdelisee](http://fleurdelisee.tumblr.com/) and read by [oohshinyfangirl](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/)

13\. [The Worst Part](http://fountnofthought.livejournal.com/45740.html) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Worst%20Part.mp3)) written by [fountnofthought](http://fountnofthought.livejournal.com/) and read by [oohshinyfangirl](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/)

14\. [The Easy Things Never Are](http://randomactsofdouchebaggery.tumblr.com/post/32980526546/the-easy-things-never-are) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/The%20Easy%20Things%20Never%20Are.mp3)) written by [canarian](http://randomactsofdouchebaggery.tumblr.com/) and read by [judearaya](http://judearaya.tumblr.com/)

15\. [The Simple Things Never Are](http://randomactsofdouchebaggery.tumblr.com/post/33196314513/the-simple-things-never-are) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/The%20Simple%20Things%20Never%20Are.mp3)) written and read by [canarian](http://randomactsofdouchebaggery.tumblr.com/)

16\. [The Things That Are](http://randomactsofdouchebaggery.tumblr.com/post/33719307960/the-things-that-are) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/The%20Things%20That%20Are.mp3)) written by [canarian](http://randomactsofdouchebaggery.tumblr.com/) and read by [canarian](http://randomactsofdouchebaggery.tumblr.com/) and [judearaya](http://judearaya.tumblr.com/)

17\. [Soon Enough](http://sarahexplosions.tumblr.com/post/33129950870/fic-soon-enough) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Soon%20Enough.mp3)) written by [sarahexplosions](http://sarahexplosions.tumblr.com/) and read by [klb](http://podklb.livejournal.com/)

18\. [First Steps](http://fabrissefanfic.livejournal.com/16113.html) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/First%20Steps.mp3)) written by [fabrissefanfic](http://fabrissefanfic.livejournal.com/) and read by [oohshinyfangirl](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/)

19\. [Love Is Waiting](http://likeasouffle.livejournal.com/26574.html) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Love%20is%20Waiting.mp3)) written by [likeasouffle](http://likeasouffle.livejournal.com/) and read by [klb](http://podklb.livejournal.com/)

20\. [Burning Bright](http://ca-teonatrain.livejournal.com/68850.html) ([mp3](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/404Reactions/Burning%20Bright.mp3)) written by [ca_te](http://ca-te.livejournal.com/) and read by [oohshinyfangirl](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/)


End file.
